Action and Reaction
by Gothic Rogue
Summary: An accident changes the life of Brotherhood and X-Men alike. Can life adjust after something so terrible? Can love be found? RR Please!
1. The Accident

Disclaimer: Yeah, not mine.  
  
   
  
   
  
I wrote this as a sort of challenge from Lady Trunks. I doubt she will even remember sending me the e-mail with this idea! LOL! It did take me a long time to finally get it started. Hope I do it justice!  
  
NOW! On to the angst!!! He he he he he!!!!  
  
   
  
   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
   
  
   
  
Chapter 1: The Accident  
  
   
  
"It only takes minutes  
  
For a life to begin  
  
Funny how it takes seconds  
  
For one to end"  
  
-Gothic Rogue  
  
   
  
   
  
Lance pressed down hard on the gas pedal and switched the dears angrily.  
  
   
  
`How dare she!' He thought. Sneaking around behind his back with the blue freak! She didn't even have the common decency to tell him they were through!  
  
   
  
In the seat next to him, Todd fastened his seat belt.  
  
   
  
`Lance man, you wanna kinda slow down, huh?' He asked his angered team mate with a nervous chuckle.   
  
   
  
He was now regretting his last minute dession to hop in Lance's jeep.  
  
   
  
=============  
  
   
  
Ted Farms and his big rig were on their way home to Pennsylvania. He was rather excited to be finally going home. His wife Lisa was just ready to give birth to their first child. At least two more weeks and he would be a new daddy.  
  
   
  
Little did Ted know, his trip would be delayed four days.  
  
   
  
While turning a corner, a red sports car sped out in front of him just barely escaping being smashed by the giant truck.   
  
   
  
Hitting the gas, his trailer swerved and blocked the turn for any sensible driver wanting to get through.  
  
   
  
`Stupid kids!' Ted yelled as he laid on his horn and started into the turn once more.  
  
   
  
That's when he heard the crash, and felt his rig shudder.  
  
   
  
=============  
  
   
  
Todd saw it before Lance did. If Lance saw it at all, he made no recognition or attempt to try and   
  
stop.  
  
   
  
`LANCE!!' Todd screamed as his hands flew to the wheel, desperate to turn the jeep.  
  
   
  
Lance looked up just in time to take in the scene before it all went dark. There was no pain.  
  
   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
   
  
Well....Likey? Should I give up writing it and scrap it, or should I continue? Let me know! Click that lil blue button pweas! 


	2. Breaking the News

Disclaimer: Not mine, jus like to play with them!  
  
Well, nuthing for the first chapter, so I will assume it reeked monkey butt smell. *sighs* I'm posting up this chapter anywayz. The format kinda sucked in the last one, but this one should be better, and LONGER might I add. *sighs again* Oh well, on with my story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: Breaking the news  
  
They were all ushered into the Professors study and none of them knew why. Logan was the only adult present there, a grim expression etched on his face.  
  
Both Professor X and Ororo had left the mansion around noon. There was a hush to their words and an urgency in their movements. It was now dark outside and neither of them had yet to return.  
  
Rogue looked around the office to the other students sitting there in various chairs and couches.  
  
Kitty was sitting on Kurt's lap giggling every so often at things he whispered into her ear. Scott and Jean sat side by side with their usual 'professional' stares glued to their faces. The younger students all sat together causing the most noise with their laughing and shouting. Rogue however sat on the window sill quiet and staring away from the gaggle.  
  
'Be quiet! Everyone!' Logan's husky voice broke strong through the noise. That was all it took for the noise to die down and get everyone's attention.  
  
'Something………bad has happened today.' He began in a solemn voice. 'Terrible……' He said as he hung his head in attempt to up with the right words.  
  
All was silent as they waited for him to continue with what he intended to say. Rogue swallowed hard, a lump forming in her throat.  
  
'Is it the Professor or Storm?' Amara's voice cut through the silence, her eyes already brimming with tears. She had brought up what everyone was fearing in the back of their minds.  
  
'NO!' Logan said. His head snapping back up to look at the students. 'It's the Brotherhood.' He stopped only a second before beginning again. 'Lance and Todd were in an accident earlier this morning. Lance was driving, they hit a truck.'  
  
Kitty's sobs were the only thing heard above the gruffness of Logan's voice.  
  
'It gets worse…..' He said hanging his head once more. 'Todd died on impact, Lance is in critical. Xavier and Ororo are at the hospital now dealing with the morgue and trying to bring Lance here to our Med Lab so his mutant identity will remain unknown.'  
  
The rest of the meeting was a blur to Rogue. She vaguely remembered Hank coming in to talk to the students, she didn't even hear the crying of the other students or Kitty's wailing sobs.  
  
She had left the office not talking to anyone, her eyes upon the floor. All she wanted to do was be alone.  
  
Climbing the narrow steps that would lead her to the roof she held back her urge to cry. Entering the cool night air and walking to a corner of the roof she deemed her own, she sat down hugging her knees to her chest and cried.  
  
=============  
  
Pietro was in his room laying on his bed staring blankly up at his ceiling. His eyes were all puffy and bloodshot. He had been crying for the past hour.  
  
'It's all that X-Bitch's fault!' He thought angrily as new tear threatened to spill down his cheeks.  
  
Professor X and that Storm woman had just left their house professing their sympathy and offering to pay for Todd's funeral. Not something he wanted to think about just then, but he accepted the offer from them as graciously as he could at that time. It was more than he could ever do for his fallen comrade.  
  
They were going to the hospital next to see what they could do for Lance and that guy he had hit. 'They shouldn't even bother.' He thought at that time, regretting it later.  
  
He closed his eyes and let new tears fall.  
  
'Why?' He asked his silent question as he drifted off into sleep. 


End file.
